


Man On The Train

by literaryqueenb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Japan, M/M, New Job, Secretary au, Victor thirsts, Yuuri slays a suit, and life, hot yuuri, secretary Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryqueenb/pseuds/literaryqueenb
Summary: A man in a traditional black suit that's distinctly more expensive, crisper, and better tailored than all the others in the train grabs onto the only free overhead handle, the one directly in front of Victor's seat. He has a briefcase that he lodges between his feet before pulling out his phone and starting to tap.Victor doesn't regret getting on the train anymore.





	Man On The Train

Victor regrets getting on the train in Tokyo.

It's not like he had any choice in the matter because it's pretty much the only way he can get to his new job but the volume of bodies in the train is out of this world.

The train stops at what seems to be a popular place and he finally gets a breather as the business people pour out of the cabin. And a seat.

He sinks into the chair like it's a hot bath as the doors close and the vehicle silently accelerates again. Japan -even Tokyo that is full of people- is beautiful, the air is fresh, the plants bloom in the most pleasant of ways and everything is cleansing. So, although the morning train is awful at least the city itself is nice.

Victor used to work in Kyoto as office staff at a company that exports materials, mostly pieces of tech for devices ranging from phones to robots. Now he works  at the same company, but in Tokyo, but as the CEO's secretary. How he got the job is still a mystery but he has a feeling it's related to the obsession the head of the Kyoto branch had with him. He thought Victor was the best thing to happen to the universe for some strange reason or another.

Two stops later and people start pouring in again, all in work attire, some with phones, some with documents in hand. Victor struggles not to groan. At least he snagged a seat this time.

A man in a traditional black suit that's distinctly more expensive, crisper, and better tailored than all the others in the train grabs onto the only free overhead handle, the one directly in front of Victor's seat. He has a briefcase that he lodges between his feet before pulling out his phone and starting to tap.

Victor doesn't regret getting on the train anymore. 

The man is... stunning, to put it simply.  He could go on and on about how breath taking he is but stunning will have to do as he scurries to absorb every detail about the person.

He has black hair, slicked back and catching the light from the windows. He wears blue framed glasses, the glass covering his chocolate eyes. Because he's on his phone his eyelids are cast downward and he has amazing eyelashes, long and graceful in a surreal way.

As he taps a black watch that looks a lot like a high end Rolex peeks out from under the sleeve of his fresh suit jacket. The man pauses tapping, frowns at his phone, then continues. He looks hot when he frowns. He looks hot constantly, really.

Victor stares like he and the man are the only people on the train, if it was up to him he'd never take his eyes off him. And in turn, the beautiful man doesn't notice him at all. Victor is sure the man himself is just in the middle of something and wouldn't think he's above anyone but with an appearance like his he could do exactly that if he wished, he could keep to himself and pretend other people don't exist because he's just that much better than every soul on the train.

The train stops again. More people get on. Victor would wonder how on earth more people could possibly fit but he's too busy gaping at the sight before him. If he were to scoot up a little his knees would touch the man's legs. He thoroughly considers doing that but decides it might be futile if it makes the man move to another spot.

Then, somebody pushes against the back of the standing man and he drops his phone. It lands in Victor's lap, slotted between his opened legs in the worst place it could fall. He doesn't move. The man however leans downs and reaches for it. Just when Victor is praying that the man's pretty fingers brush against him he seems to thing better of it and freezes mid reach.

Finally they make eye contact and to Victor it's like a nuclear warhead explodes somewhere in the world. The man's gaze on him has that much effect.

When Victor is sure they've been staring at each other for a very long time the man fixes his glasses and speaks;

"Gomenasi... eto..." he looks at the phone then back at Victor, cheeks adorably powdered pink. 

Victor is too caught up in the man's voice, calming and like honey, to get the message.

"Could you hand me my phone?" Victor jerks back to the real world and grabs it, handing it to the man with an apologetic smile. He feels it may have been more nervous and embarrassed than apologetic.

"Thank you" he smiles politely and Victor's heart throws in the towel, leaving him to die inside.

The man straightens and gets back to whatever he was doing on his phone, it's the same as it was before although the phone doesn't have the man's full attention, some of it appears to be somewhere else.

Regardless, Victor can't let it end like this, "Excuse me?"

The man looks startled that Victor spoke to him but pays attention anyway.

He realises that he has nothing to say to the handsome stranger so just asks him is he knows of the stop he's getting off at. Victor knows where the stop is but the man doesn't know that he knows so what's the harm?

"Oh yea, I'm getting off there too, we can go together"

Victor dies again, which is a shame because he's already in heaven, on the packed train, with a lovely man.

Together.

This is the best day of his life.

They drift back into scilence,  the man smiling lightly as he focuses on his phone. He hopes that smile is because of him.

They do get off. Together. 

The man is shorter than Victor which is strange because on the train he looked so impending and powerful. Well, he still does.

"Are you starting a new job?" The man notes Victor's suit, it's a traditional black one too, just that with a navy tie.

"Yes. I'm to be a secretary at Yu-corp" he explains as they leave the platform. The man's eyes widen in shock realisation.

"Are you Victor Nikiforov?" Victor mirrors the man's expression at that.

Also the way he says his name makes his legs weak.

"I am..."

"Well, I'm Katsuki Yuuri; CEO of Yu-Corp an your new boss"

**Author's Note:**

> My one attempt at third person lol. Hope it was okay x.


End file.
